Benutzer Diskussion:Nitzudan/Archiv/3
Skin & Archiv Erstens hab ich den Skin vom Englischen etwas modifiziert, weiter solltest du hier mal Ordnung schaffen. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 18:14, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Erstmal hallo heute, dann meine ich diese Seite (die Disku). Hauptseite hab ich ja schon aufgeräumt. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:19, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich nehme mal an, es gibt wieder Probleme mit dem I-Net. Wie immer dieselbe Frage von mir. Du kennst sie ja ^^. Schreib mir die Antwort auf die Disku oder in Skype. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:34, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich schreib es nur ausnahmsweise och ein Mal auf Deutsch, ja? (^^) Wann bist du Morgen da, wenn ja? Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:36, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich will mir auch noch was überlegen, es ist aber etwas gedeckter und abgegrenzter als vorher. Was genau willst du anders haben? (Ich werde es warscheinlich erst Morgen lesen können, also lass dir ruhig Zeit) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:40, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::So, what can I say... ehm, nein, das ist ja das Deutsche... Also ich weiß nicht, mal sehen, ich will ja den Skin auch nicht einfach kopieren. À demain. (3 Sprachen ^^) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 19:46, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Tu sais comment dire... ...bonjour ou bonsoir? C'est pas gentil de ne dire pas... Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 18:43, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Bof. Also, wenn ich halt sehe, du editierst hier, und dann sagst du nicht mal hallo, Tag für Tag, nun... das macht mich stutzig. Klar willst du für die Schule lernen (bravo ^^) aber... ach was, leb dein Leben, wie du Lust dazu hast. Ich hab noch ein paar Infos, die ich dir gerne mitteilen würde, aber darf das nicht im Wiki, oder könnte per mail, aber so ist auch mal ein edit für mich hier mehr... Na ja, wenn du irgendwann mal den Weg findest, mich zu kontaktieren, dann wäre das nett, ich hab was mit Franz in der Schule gemacht, was dich umhauen würde... das ist aber nur mal die unwichtigste Nachricht :) also... ja. Dann red mal wider mit mir, dann kann ich es dir ja sagen. Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 18:56, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Aha ^^ morgen klingt gut, Freitag... abend? (Ich mach gerade Pipe Man, geb dir dann de Link) Marta Ägnös http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 18:33, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hm http://de.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby_%26_die_wundersame_Spiegelwelt Da ich keine Ahnung habe, wo ich mich an euch wenden kann, probier ichs jetzt mal hier. Zu Frage 1: Ich habe keine Ahnung, seit wann Meta Knight Kirbys Erzfeind ist. Wie kommt ihr auf die Frage? Frage 2: Also im Spiel heißt der Typ ganz sicher GALACTIC Knight, da bin ich mir sicher. Wo ich die Infos über Super Star Ultra herhab? Ich besitze das Spiel (amerikanische Version) seit meinem letzten Urlaub in den USA, wo es mir förmlich ins Auge stach. Ich habe es inzwischen durch und habe mich auch sonst interessehalber über die Gegner und die Storys informiert. Als ich auf diese Seite stieß, wollte ich einfach einen kleinen Teil dazu beitragen (anfangs habe ich nur die Geist-Fähigkeit verbessert), fand dann Gefallen daran und habe begonnen, die einzelnen Kapitel zu beschreiben (wenn ihr genauso gerne Memoaren lest wie ich, sollte euch das Ganze herzlich wenig interessieren *gäääähn*). Zu Marta Ägnös' Punkt: wird in Zukunft nicht mehr vorkommen, da hat mich wohl eine Laune geritten, sry ^^. Warum bei den Bildern immer sowas wie "thumb" oder "px" dabeisteht: ich habe die Bilder hauptsächlich von irgendwelchen Seiten, die mir bei einer Google-Bildersuche angezeigt wurden (ich habe keine Copyrights verletzt, das habe ich selbstredend überprüft). Die habe ich dann in eigene Ordner kopiert und hier direkt hochgeladen, das mit dem "thumb" etc. war also keine Absicht, ich habe es nur nicht entfernt, da ich fürchtete, die Bilddatei zu beschädigen. Und nun (endlich) zum Schluss: dass das Waddle-Dee Bild schon vorhanden ist, war mir eigentlich klar, ich mag das Bild nur irgendwie und habe es einfach mal eingefügt, da meine Seite so leer erschien. Wenn das ein Problem darstellt, werde ich es natürlich sofort entfernen. (Krustenkäse 21:13, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Textbausteine bei Fähigkeiten Wie füge ich Textbausteine zu Fähigkeiten ein? Ich habe es nun schon ein paar malgesehen, das unter einer Fähigkeit ein Zitat aus "Kirby und die wundersame Spiegelwelt" zu finden war. Wie kann ich ein 'Zitat aus "Kirby: Mausattacke" einfügen? (Krustenkäse 12:18, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Artikel des Monats Wann wird eigentlich mal wieder ein Artikel des Monats gewählt? Seit August '08 hat sich ja nicht viel getan, wenn ich das richtig sehe. Wann ist es mal wieder so weit??? (Krustenkäse 13:51, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Box type=search2 break=no prefix=Kirby-Wiki: buttonlabel=Antwort prüfen Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 13:08, 9. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Quizfragen siehe Kirby-Wiki:Quiz/Fragen Galacta Knight OK, OK, du hattest doch recht. Ich dachte, der Kerl heißt Galactic Knight, weil das Video, in welchem er erscheint, auch "Galactic Knight" heißt. Als ich aber letztens mal wieder "The TRUE Arena" gespielt habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass er doch Galacta Knight heißt (soviel zu meiner Auffassungsgabe^^). (Krustenkäse 16:35, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) P.S.: Juchu, meine Quizfragen wurden verwendet! Ich denke mir noch ein paar mehr aus, es stehen schon ein paar neue da. Das witzige daran, dass du bei der Quiz-Frage mit Marx Soul "Zombie-Marx" angegeben hast, ist, dass er auf der Nintendo-Seite zu Superstar Ultra als "the zombified version of Marx" beschrieben wird^^... jaja, ich weiß, IRRE witzig. Tse, tse, tse, da hab ich sogar einen gefunden..."Danke für die Fragen, immer wieder schön zu sehen." Wo, bitte schön, ist hier ^^?!? Naaaaaaa??? ^^ Adoption Kein Problem, ich hole nur schnell die nötigen Unterlagen... ach übrigens, du musst dafür volljährig sein und vorweisen können, den Waddle Dee versorgen zu können (Papiere, Wohnung etc. etc. ...)... ach, wat solls, nimm ihn einfach mit! (Krustenkäse 17:06, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC))